


Raising AJ

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe, Divorce, Drama, Gen, M/M, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Brian and his wife had only been married for five years, but lies and secrets have torn them apart, leaving Brian to wonder if his little boy was actually his or if that was a lie also.





	1. Chapter 1

Brian sat there on the edge of the bed, tears falling as he held the piece of paper tightly in his hands. He couldn't believe what he was reading, she was leaving him? Brian wiped his face and took a deep breath, he knew they had been having issues, but didn't think it had gotten to this point. His heart broke not just for himself, but for his three month old baby boy. His Mother decided she wanted nothing to do with him and told Brian to do whatever he wanted with the child. 

Brian ripped the paper and threw it in the trash as the tears continued to fall. How could a Mother be like that? Not wanting their child. He came out of his thoughts as his son started to cry through the baby monitor. He headed for AJ's room and picked the child up.

"Hey buddy." Brian said softly, holding his boy close. 

AJ continued to cry but seemed to calm down a bit feeling his Father's arms around him. Brian looked at the clock and realized his wife would feed AJ around this time and prayed there was some milk in the fridge as he headed downstairs and into the kitchen. 

He got the bottle ready to go and offered it to his boy, AJ happily taking it and eating. There wasn't much of his wife's milk left and he knew he'd have to go to formula, hoping his son would take it. He burped AJ after a few minutes before letting him have the rest of the bottle, seeing him close his brown eyes and go back to sleep. 

Brian put the bottle down and headed back to the baby's bedroom, laying him down in his crib. 

"Don't worry bud." Brian soothed. "Daddy's here and he's not going anywhere." 

Brian headed back to his room after a few minutes knowing he would have to be up in a few hours to open his little cafe he ran. He knew there was a good chance he'd have to take AJ with him, but it wouldn't be the first time and his workers loved the little guy. 

Brian fell into a restless sleep, still trying to understand why his wife would leave him after so long and after blessing him with a child. The letter had said she had met someone else and had fallen in love with them, it had also mentioned she never really wanted to be a Mother but knew Brian wanted a family. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. 

The alarm went off sooner then Brian wanted as he groaned loudly, moving around in the bed as he shut the screaming wake up call off. He sat up and stretched looking around confused for a minute before remembering waking up last night and finding the note on the other side of the bed. He prayed it had just been a nightmare but has he turned to see the other side of the bed empty, he knew it hadn't been. 

Brian sighed softly before hopping out of bed and getting a shower before AJ woke up. He came out just in time to hear his boy start to cry as Brian headed for his room. He changed AJ, getting him ready to go before taking him down to get a bottle and make himself breakfast. Brian got himself and AJ ready to go before heading out knowing he had to get to the cafe so his workers would be able to get in. 

He was thankful he had invested in the bassinet he had purchased for his office knowing his boy would sleep through most of the day and he would be close enough to check on him. Brian got his son into the car before getting in himself and heading off, trying not to think about last night and focus on the new day. 

Brian pulled into the back of the cafe, shutting the car off and getting out. He grabbed the diaper bag before getting AJ out of his seat and heading in. He got the baby settled into the bassinet as he heard his workers start to come in. 

"Boss you here?" A warm voice asked. 

Brian came out of the office and smiled seeing his longest working employee coming in. 

"Yeah, I'm here." Brian answered. 

Heather raised her brow and knew something wasn't right, she'd been working for Brian long enough to know what something was wrong. She got ready for work but wasn't about to let this go. 

"Alright, what's wrong?" Heather asked. 

Brian's face dropped as he let out a soft sigh, he hated how well she could read him. He didn't realized she had moved over to him until he felt her warmth wrap around him. 

"Brian, what's wrong?" She asked. 

Before he could answer, the kitchen door was pushed opened as the two heard a very familiar groan as they turned and seeing the blond walk in for the day. 

"I don't know how you two do this everyday." Nick grumbled. 

Heather looked at Brian making sure he knew this conversation wasn't over before heading over to the blond. 

"You knew this was the early shift." Heather scolded. 

"Yeah, but its the only shift that works with my life." 

Heather chuckled and shook her head. "What life?" 

Nick took a playful swing at her but missed as she ducked and wrapped her arms around him.

"Now what?" She grinned. 

"Alright you two, knock it off." Brian grinned. 

Heather let Nick go before backing away and getting her apron on. Nick got his own on and headed to the front as the other workers came in. Nick always worked the front of the house, he loved interacting and entertaining the customers while Heather stayed in the back. She liked being behind the scenes, making all kinds of delicious goodies for their customers. 

The day went better then Brian thought as he ducked in and out of the office from time to time, not able to hide the fact AJ was with him for long and had to keep shooing his employees out of his office, reminding them they were on the clock. He wasn't mad, in fact, he loved how much his workers loved his son. 

Heather was sitting in the office chair holding AJ close to her, smiling happily. His big brown eyes and smile making her heart melt just a bit more then it normally did. She looked up seeing Brian watching her with his son, her face turning a very bright red. 

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." She apologized.

Brian smiled and shook his head. "You're fine, I know how much you guys love him." 

Heather smiled and nodded as she rocked the baby gently knowing she needed to find out what was going on with her boss. The two had a close bond with each other and had instantly formed a friendship after he hired her, she had been loyal for the last ten years and worked hard for him each day. 

"How can you not love such a cute face like that?" Heather cooed, looking up and seeing the sadness run across Brian's blue eyes. 

"Alright, spill." 

Brian cursed himself letting her see the pain he was going through knowing his eyes were the best way to know what was going on with him on the inside as he sighed and sat down in one of the other chairs. 

"She left me." Brian revealed. 

"Good riddance." Heather snorted. 

"Heather!" Brian exclaimed.

Heather's face turned a bright red as the guilt ran through her. "Sorry, you know I've never liked her." 

"I know but that's my wife, my child's Mother." Brian scolded.

Heather bit her lower lip as she nodded. "I know and I shouldn't have said that." 

Brian relaxed and sighed softly. "I'm sorry for snapping, I'm still trying to figure out what I did wrong to push her away." 

"You didn't do anything, she's just a bitch." Heather thought to herself but kept it in not wanting to upset her boss anymore then he already was. 

"Have you told Kevin and Howie?" Heather asked. 

Brian shook his head. "No, not yet I found the note last night when I realized she wasn't laying next to me anymore." 

He knew his cousin and best friend would want to know what happened and Brian would need their help watching his son while Brian was at work knowing his workers would never get anything done if AJ was there everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

Howie and Kevin sat there shocked as Brian told them what had happened, he had called them a few days after his wife had left him. They liked Brian's wife and couldn't believe she would up and leave him and AJ like she did. Howie finally came out of his shock state and hugged his best friend. 

"Dude, why didn't you call sooner?" Howie asked.

"I meant to, the cafe has gotten busier recently." Brian explained, hugging and letting Howie take his nephew. 

"Have you heard from her at all?" Kevin asked.

Brian shook his head. "No and her phone has been off the last few times I've tried to call." 

Kevin could see the sadness in his cousin's eyes and moved over to him, comforting the younger man as Howie held AJ. The two older men knew Brian would need help watching AJ now that he was a single Father. 

"Maybe she'll come back." Howie said, trying to stay positive.

Brian thought about it for a moment, but then realized something and shook his head. 

"I kinda hope she doesn't." Brian replied, shocking the other two.

"Cuz.." Kevin said, but saw Brian shake his head.

"If she left once, she'll do it again." 

Kevin nodded and let Brian go. "You know we are here for you." 

"I know and I'm gonna need the help because I can't take him with me everyday to the cafe, I'll never get my workers out of my office." 

The three men chuckled knowing how popular AJ was at the cafe, especially with a certain worker. 

"What did Heather say?" Howie asked.

Brian chuckled softly. "She made her opinion very clear." 

"Someone has a crush on my cousin." Kevin teased. 

"You know I don't date my workers." Brian reminded. 

"That doesn't mean she can't still have feelings for you." Kevin retorted. 

Brian shook his head as AJ started to get fussy, Brian started for his son as Howie shook his head. 

"I got him." 

Brian relaxed and watched his best friend head upstairs to change AJ as Kevin looked at Brian. 

"What?" 

Kevin shook his head. "Nothing, just worried about you." 

"I'll be okay, I just need you guys." Brian admitted softly.

"And you have us, you know that." Kevin reassured. 

Brian nodded as he saw Howie come back down with AJ. "That was one stinky." 

The two laughed as Brian realized what time it was. "Wanna stay for dinner?"

"Hell yeah!" Howie nodded. 

Kevin shook his head and chuckled. "Anything to keep from cooking for yourself." 

"Hey! Not my fault your cousin is an amazing cook!" 

Brian shook his head as his face turned a bright red before heading into the kitchen. Howie quietly watched the younger man disappear as Kevin took his little cousin. 

"So.." Kevin said, looking at the other man.

"What?" Howie asked.

"When you going to tell him?" 

Howie shook his head. "You know he's one of the straightest arrows we know." 

Kevin chuckled softly. " You know that for sure or just assuming?" 

Howie sighed softly, he had had a crush on Brian for years. "Plus, he's still hurting and married. I don't want to take advantage of the situation." 

"I know that, but still wouldn't hurt to drop some hints." Kevin grinned. 

Howie shook his head and sighed softly. He could hear Brian shuffling around in the kitchen when suddenly the entire house started to smell like Alfredo sauce. 

"Oh! He knows the way to my heart." Kevin sighed, getting a head shake from Howie.

"Gross man, he's your cousin." 

Kevin shrugged. "Not one to pass up one of my favorite dishes, no matter who's cooking it." 

After awhile, Brian came back out announcing dinner was ready. He took AJ from Kevin as they sat down and ate happily, enjoying each others company. Brian got AJ fed as Howie watched his secret love care for his son, making him fall just a bit further in love with Brian. 

Kevin and Howie finally decided to head out knowing Brian had to work the next day. Howie was going to take AJ for the day since he was off and promised to be at Brian's in time so he could get to the cafe. Kevin hugged his cousin before heading out, leaving Howie and Brian alone. 

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Howie said softly, getting nervous all of a sudden.

Brian noticed the nervousness and bit his lower lip not sure what had come over suddenly.

"Yeah, I'll be here." Brian finally said.

The two looked at each other but pulled their gazes away from one another, Brian's hand running up Howie's arm gently, feeling the older man shake slightly. It was like he was seeing his best friend for the first time. 

"Guess I better get going, I know Saturdays are your busiest days." 

Brian nodded and moved his hand away from Howie as they hugged one last time before the older man backed away and head out. Brian watched until he couldn't see Howie any longer, taking AJ in and getting ready for bed. 

He still didn't know what was going on or why the sudden shift, he knew he was attracted to woman, so why the sudden need to be closer to Howie? Maybe Howie was the exception since he had been there for Brian for so long. They had been friends since basically childhood but the idea of falling for the older man had never crossed Brian's mind until now.


	3. Chapter 3

As promised, Howie was at the house nice and early as Brian let him in, shutting the door. The two stood there in silence not realized they had moved a bit closer to each other. The awkwardness finally surrounding them as they backed off a bit. 

"I just got him to go back to sleep so he should be out for at least a couple more hours." Brian explained. 

Howie nodded softly, giving Brian a smile. "Don't worry, I got this." 

Brian looked up at his best friend, getting lost in his chocolate brown eyes. "I know you do."

The two hugged each other, letting it linger a bit longer then normal before Brian pulled away, smiling up at the older man. 

"Make yourself at home and I'll be home as soon as I can." 

Howie shook his head and smiled. "Take your time, I have tomorrow off also so I'm good." 

Brian nodded and sighed happily, he was so thankful for Howie and Kevin. He finally headed out as Howie sprawled out on the couch, sighing softly. What exactly had he gotten himself into? 

Brian hadn't been able to get Howie out of his head all day and it was starting to show as Heather poked him playfully. Brian jumped and realized he almost burnt the meal he was suppose to be cooking. 

"Hey, you okay?" Heather asked, taking over for her boss and getting the meal finished. 

Brian shook his head and nodded softly. "Yeah, just still trying to figure things out." 

"Hey, where's that order?" Nick asked, looking in through the window. 

Heather laughed and shook her head, taking it over to him. "Here." 

Nick grinned at her, taking the plate. "Thanks cutie." 

Heather blushed but shook her head. "I'm old enough to be your Mother." 

Nick shook his head. "You're not that much older then me." 

Okay, so it was true but she still felt weird having someone a bit younger then her flirt with her, though she had to admit, Nick was pretty good looking. Brian watched the two, a tinge of jealousy run through him, confusing him even more on what the hell was going on with him. 

Heather got back to work but could feel Brian's eyes on her, making her face turn a bright red. She was just as confused about her feelings as Brian was, not really sure what to do about it. She had always had a thing for her boss but she was starting to see Nick in a different light and it was tearing her heart and mind apart. 

The rest of the day went fairly quick, Saturdays were always stressful and busy. Heather finally felt like she could catch her breath as she got her last minutes things taken care of before heading out. She stopped suddenly seeing Brian behind her.

"Hey, you doing okay?" Heather asked. 

Brian didn't say anything as he moved closer to her, he didn't know exactly what he was doing, he just knew he needed to be near her. She gulped hard as she backed against the wall. 

"Brian, you don't date workers, remember." Heather reminded.

It seemed to pull Brian out of whatever trance he was in and backed away, horrified. 

"I am so sorry!" Brian apologized. 

She shook her head. "It's okay, I know you're still hurting from your wife leaving you." 

She moved over to him, pulling her boss into a hug, letting him know she was there for him. Brian wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He didn't want to let her go but knew he had already freaked her out and didn't want things to get weird between them. Heather didn't want to let go but knew she had to. 

"I'll see you in a couple of days." 

Brian nodded knowing she was off. Heather finally headed out, Brian watching her as he groaned to himself. He realized he needed to lock up and head home since Howie had been at the house all day with AJ and Brian was sure he wanted to go home. 

Brian got home and shut the door, heading into the living room. The only light coming from the lamp as he stopped and smiled, his heart melting. Howie was stretched out on the couch with AJ laying on his chest. Howie's arms were wrapped around the baby sercurly so he wouldn't fall. Brian didn't think he'd ever seen anything more beautiful before. 

Brian walked over to the couch and reached down, carefully pulling AJ up into his arms, thankful his son stayed asleep. Howie began to stir in his sleep and opening his eyes not feeling AJ on him anymore. 

"Brian?" Howie whispered softly. 

"Hey, I just got home but I'm gonna put stink pot to bed." 

Howie grinned and nodded, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. He watched Brian head upstairs with AJ to lay him down. After a few minutes, he heard Brian head back down and sit next to him, the air around them was heavy and a bit uneasy. 

"Thanks again for watching him." Brian said softly. 

Howie turned and looked straight into Brian's blue eyes, smiling. "Of course, I love the little guy so much." 

Brian don't know when or what pulled him to his best friend, but their heads moved closer to one another, their lips touching just briefly. Howie wasn't going to push, but it was so hard not to pull Brian into his arms and show him all the love he had for the younger man. 

"Howie.." Brian said softly, their foreheads now touching against one another, their lips still grazing the other.

"Kiss me." 

Howie felt his entire body shake but Brian didn't need to tell him twice as he pressed his lips against Brian's, his entire body relaxed as Brian responded. It was slow and soft, Howie not wanting to scare the younger man away. It felt so amazing feeling those soft lips against his own, something he had dreamed about for years. 

Brian's brain was on overload, it felt amazing kissing his best friend and started to wonder why he hadn't done it sooner. Tentatively, Brian reached up and pulled Howie closer to him, feeling the older man shake and scoot closer. Their kiss started to deepen as Brian opened his mouth, inviting Howie in. 

Howie grinned softly to himself, glad to see Brian wasn't scared or trying to pull away. He slid his tongue inside his love's mouth, tasting and exploring. Brian gave off a soft whimper as his hands moved into Howie's hair, gripping just slightly.

Howie finally had to pull away to breath, both of them looking at each other. 

"Brian.." Howie said softly. 

Brian moved closer to his best friend, almost in his lap. They both were panting a bit harder then they should have been, Howie's breath caught in his throat and could see the sadness and pain in Brian's blue eyes. 

Something clicked inside of Brian finally as he pulled away, his eyes wide and cheeks fully red. He looked down embarrassed by what had happened. 

"Howie, I'm so sorry." Brian mumbled. 

"Don't be." Howie replied. "I'm here for you for whatever you need." 

He felt his best friend's hand under his chin, lifting his head up. "I'm not mad, but I'm now worried about you." 

"I'm okay, I just don't know what came over me." 

Howie's heart was hurting, but he knew he would do anything for Brian. Even if that meant giving him just one night to forget everything. He pulled Brian in for a hug, letting him know he wasn't upset or mad.

"I love you." Howie said softly, knowing they had said it to each other a million times before, but it was different this time. At least it was for Howie. 

Brian relaxed in his friend's arms and snuggled into his chest, enjoying the warmth.

"I love you too." 

The two finally pulled away, smiling at each other. Howie got up and headed out knowing they both needed to get to bed. Brian hugged him one last time, reassuring each other everything was okay. Brian shut the door as Howie got into his car, letting the tears finally fall.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few months seemed to fly by as Brian focused on raising his son and managing the cafe. AJ was starting to sit up on his own and becoming more active each day. Brian knew he'd have a crawler here soon and was so thankful for Howie and Kevin's constant help with the little one, not realizing his entire world was about to be turned upside down.

Brian had just came back from outside, a huge envelope had gotten his attention and knew what it was before he even opened it. He pulled the papers out as the tears fell, he knew they were coming he just had hoped maybe she would change her mind and come home. He sat down staring at the papers that were already signed and waiting for his own signature. 

There was something else bothering Brian as well, even though AJ favored his Mother, he was starting to notice features that weren't Brian's, sparking doubt and fear that AJ wasn't actually his. 

Brian was wrapped into his own world, he didn't hear Howie come in. 

"Brian?" Howie said softly, causing the younger man to jump.

Brian looked up at his friend, tears falling from his eyes. Howie instantly went to his best friend, wrapping him into his arms and rocking him gently.

"Shhh baby." Howie whispered softly. "Talk to me." 

Brian sniffed and wiped his face sitting back up with the papers still in his hand. The older man saw and knew what they were.

"Oh Brian, I'm so sorry." 

"It's fine." Brian sighed softly. "I knew they were coming." 

Howie gently reached up, wiping the tears from Brian's face. Brian felt himself lean into the caresses, making Howie smile softly. Nothing had really happened between them since the kiss, but they could feel something there between them.

Howie took the papers and sat them down before pulling the younger man into his arms, holding him close. Brian relaxed and laid his head on the older man's chest. 

"Brian, I know there's something else going on." 

He felt the other man sigh softly before looking up at him. "I'm starting to think AJ isn't mine." 

Howie's eyes went wide looking at Brian. "Why would you think that?" 

Brian sat up and sighed softly. "He's starting to show features that aren't mine." 

Before Howie could respond, they heard the door open and close again. 

"Hey guys." Kevin said, his smile falling seeing his cousin's red and puffy face. 

"What's going on?" Kevin asked, sitting down not surprised to find the two wrapped up in each others arms.

"Brian got the divorce papers today." Howie answered, still keeping Brian close.

Kevin bit his lower lip knowing they were on their way and he had his own secret he needed to tell his cousin. He didn't think he would end up telling the younger man his dirty secret the same day he got the papers.

"Howie, can I talk to Brian alone please?" Kevin asked. 

Howie kept his grip on Brian but relaxed when he felt the younger man pull away and smile. 

"It's okay." Brian said softly.

Howie nodded softly. "I'll go check on AJ." 

Howie got up and headed upstairs, Kevin waiting til the other man disappeared before looking at his cousin.

"What's up?" Brian asked, looking at his cousin.

It took Kevin a few minutes to respond but knew he had to tell him. 

"Brian..I have something I need and should have told you sooner." Kevin began. 

He could tell his cousin was nervous about the news, confusing him. 

"Kev, just say it." Brian encouraged.

Guilty green eyes met sad and watered blue ones. 

"I've been seeing your wife." Kevin confessed. "I'm the one she fell in love with." 

Brian felt the sting of betrayal slap him across the face hearing Kevin's words. 

"Wha..what?" Brian stuttered, praying he had heard his cousin wrong. 

Kevin sighed softly. "We didn't mean for it to happen, it just sorta did." 

Brian's blue eyes went from sadness to anger. "How long?"

Kevin didn't answer right away, Brian and his wife had only been married for five years. 

"Kevin, how long?" 

"Two years." Kevin sighed softly. "She never wanted to be a Mother and you know I don't want kids." 

Brian's entire body began to shake as his cousin's confession ran through his entire body and finally asked the question he already knew the answer would be. 

"Is AJ mine?" Brian asked, looking straight at his cousin. 

"No." Kevin softly replied.


	5. Chapter 5

The tears fell hearing his cousin, Brian already had a feeling the little boy he'd been raising wasn't his and hearing it now made it even that more real. So much made more sense now. Kevin knew he needed to finish his confession before Brian rightfully kicked him out of the house. 

"When we found out she was pregnant, she panicked and didn't know what to do." Kevin continued. "I talked her into going through the pregnancy then leaving knowing he'd be safe and loved with you." 

Silence fell between the cousins, Kevin shocked Brian hadn't told him to get out yet. He knew the younger man though and quietly watched as he tried to filter all the information he was just given. 

"Why are you telling me all this?" Brian asked, finally breaking the silence.

Kevin sighed softly knowing he deserved the full truth. "Because I was tired of lying to you and we are going to sign over our rights so you can officially adopt AJ. We want you to raise him and have him continue believing you're his Father." 

Brian felt like he had been punched in the stomach, but also felt a wave of relief knowing they won't going to take AJ from him. He knew that pain would be there every time he looked at the boy, but it wasn't AJ's fault who his parents were and Brian refused to blame him for what they did. 

"I think it would be best if you left." Brian said softly.

Kevin nodded. "Once everything is said and done, you won't hear from either of us ever again." 

Brian quickly looked up at his cousin, fear and sadness running through his eyes. "I don't want you to leave forever, you're still family." 

"It'll be best if we disappear, at least for awhile." 

Brian sighed softly as he felt his cousin hug him quickly before backing away and leaving, tears falling from his green eyes knowing he'd never see his son or cousin again. 

The tears don't end as Brian felt his cousin pull away and heard the door shutting, Howie coming down just as Kevin left, AJ safe in his arms. 

"Brian, what happened?" Howie asked, sitting down next to his best friend.

Brian looked up at Howie, his eyes red and face puffy. He wiped his face and took a deep breath, blowing his nose. 

"Ke..Kevin told me.." Brian tried but couldn't get the words out, he was still to hurt. 

AJ reached up for his Dad sensing something was wrong with him. 

"Brian, someone wants you." Howie said.

Brian looked up at his son, no cousin, taking him and snuggling close to the little boy. Howie pulled them both into his arms, holding them close as Brian cried. His heart broke seeing the love of his life break down and shake as the tears fell from those beautiful eyes. 

"Shhh love, it'll be okay." Howie comforted.

Brian looked at the little boy who was confused as to why his Daddy was crying and laid his head on Brian's chest. Brian's grip tightened around his boy, sighing softly. 

He sat up and pulled out of the older man's arms, sighing softly. He handed AJ over to Howie and got up, heading into the kitchen. Howie knew Brian's safest place to hide was the kitchen as he started dinner. He laid AJ in his play pen and headed for the kitchen, watching Brian quietly. 

"Hey, want some help?" Howie asked.

Blue eyes met brown ones as he tried to hold back the tears, surprised he still had any left. 

"Sure." Brian nodded. 

The two got supper done and ready to go as Brian went to get AJ, putting him in his highchair. They got settled down as Brian fed his boy in between his own bites of food.

"You wanna talk about what happened?" 

Brian sighed softly but nodded. "Kevin and my wife,well soon to be ex, have been seeing each other for the last two years." 

Howie's eyes went wide, not believing what Brian was saying. Howie looked at the little boy, many things coming together as he looked at Brian and already knew the rest of the story. 

"AJ isn't yours, is he?" 

Brian began to shake as he shook his head. "No, he's Kevin's." 

Howie now understood what Brian meant when he had told him about noticing things about the boy that didn't match up with the younger man, AJ dark hair being one of those features. 

"What are you going to do?" 

"I'm going to keep raising him, Kevin said they were signing over their rights so I could officially adopt him." 

"Do you think they will actually go through with it?" Howie asked.

Brian nodded. "Yes, neither want kids." 

Brian got AJ settled down and asleep before laying him in his bed, Howie waiting for him at the door. Brian headed out and shut his son's door before looking at his best friend. The two were so close and could feel the warmth from one another. 

"Brian.." Howie whispered softly.

"I don't want to hurt you." Brian responded.

Howie pulled him into his arms, holding him close. "I don't want you to be with me if you truly don't feel anything for me." 

"I do, I'm just so confused and still hurt over everything." 

Howie nuzzled up against Brian, both of them trying to keep their feelings in check. Brian didn't want to hurt or lead Howie on, still confused about his feelings and what they really were, then there was Heather. 

Howie ran his hand through Brian's soft curls, trying to comfort him more then anything. His heart was hurting already in a way knowing Brian would never want to be with him the way he wanted, Brian just didn't go that way.

"Howie..can you..I mean.." Brian stuttered. "I mean, I understand if you don't and I don't want..."

Brian didn't get to finish as Howie pushed his lips against his own, kissing him and letting all his love pour out in that one kiss. Howie didn't care if his heart completely shattered the next day, right now Brian was crying out for him, needed him to make him forget, even if it was just for the night.

Howie finally pulled away, both men looking at each other, Howie running his thumb over those cheeks. Nothing was said as he led the younger man to the bedroom, shutting the door. Brian and Howie made love to each other, making Brian forget his worries for those few hours they were together, falling asleep in each others arms.

The next morning, Brian woke up wrapped up in Howie's arms as he turned and looked at the sleeping man, guilt filling him. He knew his best friend was in love with him, but he just wasn't sure if he really felt the same. 

Brian laid back down next to the older man, curling close to him. Howie's arm tightened around his waist as his eyes fluttered open, smiling softly seeing Brian's blue eyes.

"Hey there." Howie whispered softly. 

"Hi." Brian replied, smiling. 

Howie nuzzled up against him gently, sighing contently. "Are you okay?" 

Brian nodded. "Yeah, are you okay?" 

Howie tried to hide the pain and nodded. "Yeah, I knew what I was getting into when we came in here."

"Howie..I" 

Howie shook his head, leaning over and giving Brian a soft kiss just to shut him up. 

"Do not feel guilty about last night, it was amazing and I will always hold it and you close to my heart. You are my best friend first and I will always be here for you." 

Brian looked into Howie's brown eyes, he could see the slight pain and sadness, but knew what the older man had said was true. The two snuggled down with each other knowing AJ would be awake soon but wasn't ready to let the other go, enjoying the warmth and love.


	6. Chapter 6

Once the divorce was final, Kevin, and Brian's now ex wife Leigh, stayed true to their word and signed over their rights to AJ, allowing Brian to adopt the little boy as his own. The lovers said goodbye to their families and disappeared, only calling to let their parents know they were okay but never telling them where the two were. 

Brian's heart broke knowing his cousin had disappeared, but he couldn't let it distract him from his responsibilities he had in front of him as AJ grew. Nick, Heather, Howie, and the rest of Brian's staff created an unique family unit, helping Brian out when he needed it. AJ started school and began to show a creative side, writing and always telling stories. He enjoyed being in the cafe, but he was always sunk into one of his notebooks, writing his next story. 

The cafe became busier as each year passed and Brian couldn't have been prouder, lots of workers came and went, but Heather, Nick, and few others couldn't imagine working anywhere else. Heather and Nick's flirtation banter never went any further and Nick had met someone a bit closer to his age, falling head over heels for his new girlfriend. 

Brian and Howie also tried to date, but after a few months, they realized their friendship was more important and Brian was still to heartbroken to let anyone else in. He was happy just staying single and raising his son, Howie's heart broke, but with time, he had found his now husband, giving AJ another Uncle to look up to. 

Heather had become like a Mother figure to AJ and even though her feelings for Brian were strong, she knew he wanted to stay single and respected that. Even though Brian was hurt, he was happy with his life and raising AJ had become the joy of his life.


End file.
